Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-24586425-20180615100114/@comment-92.184.116.118-20180628044822
Quick Summary From Yonkou Productions: Chapter 909: Seppaku So far the first part is about Marco meeting with Nekomamushi, and them talking/visiting Whitebeard's homeland where he put his vast resources to work as a place where those who are poor and weak can live without issues. But Blackbeard took over after the summit war and it's descended into a warzone. Weevil is mentioned. Apparently what he wants (or most likely his mom) is that large wealth Whitebeard left behind. Ms. Bakkin is said to have been on Whitebeard's ship. (It's unknown if she was crew or just sorta there though.) The other SH's are in the country as merchants to keep from Kaidou's watchful eye, thanks to Kinemon hiding them. Franky and Usopp have aliases, Usohachi and Franosuke. Robin is Orobi Basically Ryuma's sword was stolen (along with his corpse) 23 years ago --the very same Shuusui that Zoro has. The magistrate has it out that a killer is wanted, and the shogun somehow realizes Zoro's got the sword he wants, and thus tries to frame Zoro. Zoro's got no choice but to defend himself, and apologizing to Kinemon and attacks. End. Thanks to @Den_Den_Mushi Marco is working as a doctor in a small village, he is beloved by everyone He speaks with Neko This village was built by WB This country was poor and unable to pay the CDs' tax so it had to drop out of the WG It became infested with pirates and traffickers, a hopeless place There were many orphans, WB was one of them When he became a pirate WB secretly sent money and gifts to his hometown After the Summit War, BB's Payback War was held here He was defeated by BB who now held WB's ability and everything was destroyed Only this village remains and it is a memento of WB Shanks built WB's grave near the village The pair make reference to Weevil He is targeting people connected to WB. He's aiming for WB's legacy Marco thinks he'll soon come for the village Bakkin was on WB's ship 40 years ago. Detailed Summary From Bakadata The guardians are waiting until Nekomamushi comes back with Marco. Marco has been working as a doctor in a small island. He doesn’t discriminate against young, old, male, or female, so he is respected by the whole village. He is talking to Nekomamushi. This village was found by Whitebead. As it was once a poor country, they were not able to gather the necessary funds to continue to be affiliated to the world government. As a result, the island was attacked by pirates, and the country collapsed, and more and children become orphans. Whitebead was one of those orphans. After becoming a pirate, Whitebead continued to care about the island, and secretly send them money. After the war, Blackbead invaded this island, and Marco and the rest went to fight Blackbeard, but they stood no chance, and they were robbed everything. The only thing that was left to them was this small village, so this is their only keepsake of Whitebeard. Shanks created a grave close to the village. As Weevil is attacking everyone connected to Whitebeard, they expect that they will eventually go after Marco and this village. Weevil is after Whitebead’s inheritance. Apparently, Weevil’s mother was on Whitebead’s ship 40 years ago. Wano Franky, Usopp, and Robin are disguised as some workers. As instructed by Kinemon, Zoro is disguised as someone part of the town. The shogun of Wano is called “Orochi”, and the ones obeying him are all also connected to Kaidou. Once they cause trouble, it will also be reported to Kaidou, so until they are ready to fight, they have to act like they are part of the country, and quietly execute their mission. However, the town is getting noisy. Apparently, a murder who has been attacking people randomly has been caught by the magistrate, and has he has now to commit Seppuku. The one who got caught is called, “Zorojirou”. 23 years ago, during the fiasco with pirates, the legendary sword Shusui vanished, and as Zoro carried Shusui with him, the magistrate framed Zoro as the murderer, and took Shusui away from Zoro. After Zoro is given a small katana to commit seppuku, he realizes that the magistrate is the murderer, so he attacks him. Zoro: “I’m sorry! Kinemon!!” END: "Wano arc starts. "